User blog:Akrie/Coin
There are a couple of pets in the game that can give you a huge amount of coins or points: Coin Scale and Jelly Scale, respectively. The Coin Scale works this way: For every 1,875 points or so, the Coin Scale will exchange that for one coin. The maximum he can convert is 300,000 points for 160 coins. At max rank it will convert every 4 seconds. The Jelly Scale works the opposite way compared to the Coin Scale. The Jelly Scale requires coins instead. You get 1,905 points for each coin converted but the maximum it can convert is 210 coins for 400,000 points. At max rank it will convert every 4 seconds. If you set it up properly, you can gather a lot of coins or points in a short amount of time. The "breadwinner" Cookie for using the Scales effectively is Cheesecake Cookie, mainly through her Coin Firework Parties ability. Whenever she collects enough Invitation Jellies (they look like floating envelopes), she will trigger her power which will give you a lot of coins. That is where you will get the most coins or points. Try to get her to level 8 so she can use her Power+ ability for a free Coin Firework Party during the run. Another alternative you can use is Mint Choco Cookie. His Violin Performance can generate a steady stream of coins. The longer you run without hitting an obstacle, the more coins he will generate over time. This can turn out more coins per second compared to Cheesecake Cookie and Carol Cookie. The drawback is that his performance will be briefly interrupted if he collides into an obstacle, and he will lose Energy faster as well. If you can keep him away from obstacles, he will be a very formidable ally. Which one should I use? I'm glad you asked. I have actually made another blog entry comparing the pros of cons of each Cookie. You can view it here: Cheesecake and Mint Choco Cookie. Who's Better? There are a couple of treasures that will work perfectly, even if you're hunting for coins or points. They are Stuffed Elephant Money Box and Random Colored Jelly Scrub. They give bonus points for coins you collect. The former gives more points but is harder to find, while the latter, while giving less points, can just simply be obtained by getting the''' Glitter Ball pet''' to level 8 and evolving its treasure. They work perfectly because it gives you more points for Coin Scale to convert and further increases the points you gain if you go down the Jelly Scale road. If you have two copies of the treasure, great! Even better if one (or both) of them are Blessed. The last treasure slot should, obviously, have a Magnetic Aura effect such as Angel Cookie's Holy Feather to make it easier for you to collect jellies and coins. For simplicity's sake, let's give Stuffed Elephant Money Box and Random Colored Jelly Scrub their abbervations: SEMB and RCJS. I would strongly recommend using the Fast Start Boost for a couple of reasons. One main reason is that at the end of Fast Start the Coin Fireworks ability will trigger giving you an early start in gathering coins or points. The other reason is that you will rarely get enough Invitation Jellies to trigger the party until the middle of the second stage, while a Fast Start boost will ensure it starts at the beginning of the second stage. This in turn will allow you to trigger Coin Firework Parties 1 to 2 more times a run, depending on your luck and skill. It does add up! For Mint Choco Cookie, a Fast Start Boost will allow him to speed up his Violin Performance ability so he can generate more Coins sooner.Secondly, it gives your scales a "kickstart" as you will have coins and points to feed them right off the start instead of letting them sit there unused for a few moments. If you want to gather Coins: This one is actually very simple. ANYTHING you collect in the run will give you points and the Coin Scale will convert it into coins. It's a good idea to use Buttercream Choco Cookie as a relay, because he will add a 25% Coin bonus at the end of the run. Be sure to equip either a SEMB or RCJS (or both!). Try to make it so you get the Double Coins Random Boost, but it is not a game breaker if you don't. Even a 25% Slower Energy Drain helps. If you want to make it quick, 30% Faster Base Speed also works. However, if you do use that Random Boost, the poor Coin Scale will not be fast enough to convert all the points you gather, and the points will go to waste if you end your run early (and you will, seeing how it will be very fast at the last stage). It's a good idea to replace one SEMB or RCJS (the latter is ideal as it provides less points compared to SEMB) with something else, such as treasures that offers Coin Bonus. Do the run normally. Be sure to give more attention to collecting coins during the run. If you have to choose between bear jellies or coins, pick the latter! When Cheesecake Cookie or Mint Choco Cookie has run out of Energy, switch to Buttercream Choco Cookie and continue running. By the time you may have reached to the point where there are just simple bear jellies during the run, so it's a good idea to let the Coin Scale convert the last remaining points before you fall off to end the run. You CAN continue running, but the Coin Scale will only be able to convert a few coins at a time, so it's your call. If you set it up properly, you will gain a lot of coins. My personal record was 55,000 or so coins with Double Coins. It could be much higher if I had another SEMB or RCJS. Update: I have finally obtained a RCJS and my personal record jumped up to 64,000 with Double Coins. It's a big change! If you want to gather Points: This one is not as simple. You WILL eventually run out of Coins for your Jelly Scale to convert which will render it useless in the later stages. However, you DO have a couple of Cookies in your disposal that can give you a steady stream of coins: Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie! For treasures, use one with Magnetic Aura and use either SEMB or RCJS (or both). Try to get the 15% Point Bonus Random Boost. 25% Slower Energy Drain also works. Do the run normally, and don't give up. You will still be generating points along the way even if Cheesecake Cookie or Mint Choco Cookie has checked out. At the end you should have a lot of points especially so if you have the 15% Point Bonus random boost. My record was 62,000,000 or so with the 15% Point Bonus random boost. Again, it could potentially be higher if I had another SEMB or RCJS. Update: With a RCJS, my score jumped from 62 million to 79 million with 15% Point Bonus. That's a huge change! I hope this has helped all of you that wants to maximize the benefit of the scales! Have fun, and keep runnin'! Category:Blog posts